


Don't get caught cheating

by Findaunicorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just a bit of sex, Swearing, What are you thinking Derek?, Your sister is not the greatest, with a dab of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findaunicorn/pseuds/Findaunicorn
Summary: "I told you to never let me catch you cheating. That if you do, make sure I have no fucking clue you are."





	Don't get caught cheating

Honestly you have been suspecting it for quite a while but didn’t do anything about it. Seriously though, Derek was an idiot. There was no way he could’ve taken a shower after training the betas and helping Scott when they went to the preserve and the loft was the closest place to take a shower. And to come back with another woman’s scent on his clothes, so even if he did shower, her scent still clung to him. Let’s not mention that he even forgot she was also a werewolf and could smell the sex on his clothes as well. Seriously, Derek was stupid. But you didn’t think he was this stupid.

Just that morning, you had texted Derek that you would be gone for the day to make sure everything was ready for the reception. And you didn’t tell him a time that you’d be back but it was implied you’d be back before dinner. So when you could practically hear the gaudy moans even before you entered the loft, you were more disappointed than mad. They were so into the sex that it took them a good five minutes to realize you were standing at the doorway of your shared bedroom as Derek roughly thrusted into the bitch under him.

“Y/N! This isn’t how it looks!” Derek quickly pulled out, his cum dribbling out of the glimpse of pussy you saw before she covered her up and shamefully collected her clothes.

“No I think it’s exactly what it looks like. And I have half the mind to make sure you both can’t see straight for the next month but I’ll listen to why you’ve been cheating on me for the past three months.” You moved to the kitchen, not caring to see them stumbling to dress. Even in the kitchen, you could smell the sex clouding the loft, pissing off your wolf enough to flash your eyes when they came in. “Sit.” Derek obediently did as he was told and sat across from her, looking as guilty as he smelt and trying to beg for forgiveness in his eyes.

But the girl thought she was in the clear to leave until a steak knife embedded into the brick wall next to her head. “I said sit.” She quickly took the seat next to him. “Now, why don’t you redeem a sliver of your reputation by explaining why you fucked my sister?”

Derek visibly paled, his eyes widening in shock. “I--I didn’t know she was your sister.”

“So fucking a random person is any better?” You responded coldly. “Do you remember what I said when we first met? The only rule I gave you? Do you remember?” You gave him a second to think. “I told you to never let me catch you cheating. That if you do, make sure I have no fucking clue you are. But you were an idiot and let me find out three months ago. And to think you choose this bitch. I’m highly disappointed. How did she convince you? Did she go up to you like this--” You got up and sauntered around the island, your nails dragging along the table, “and tell you--” you saddled up next to him, your legs rubbing just barely against his leg as he stared at you with wide eyes. “‘I can make you forget for one night.’” Your voice was low and sensual, your nails dragging along his bare arms, while you got close. But just as he was drawn in, just before your lips touched, you pulled away with a hard look. “You weren’t the first boyfriend she’d stolen from me.” The whimper he released was just pitiful.

It would’ve been comical watching Derek try and lean closer only for you to step out of his space for the last time. But you were pissed off, disappointed and done with everything. “I’m cutting all of your funds, Abigail. Since I am the head of the family, I’m removing you from the inheritance, which means you’re going to have to get an actual job to get rid of that gambling debt you piled on.” You curtly relayed.

“You can’t do that! That’s Grandpa’s will!” She screamed indignantly as you got up and collected your purse.

“If you actually read everything on the will, you would know that the head of the family has exclusive permission to alter the will as seen fit. And since for the last five years all you’ve been doing with your miserable life is gambling all of your allowance away, failing all of your classes in college, and stealing every single lover I ever had, I think it’s time you get your shit together.” You glared at her with a look that shut every bit of her rage down and replaced it with a sense of absolute devastation.

“You can’t do that. It was my fault for giving in. It’s not fair.” So Derek was going to defend you.

With a sigh, you nodded. “You’re right.” Her head perked up in hope. “It is cruel to just cut her off cold. So---” Pulling out the envelope of money meant for expenses for the wedding, you threw it on the table. “Since there isn’t a wedding anymore, that’s $5,000 which should last you a month maybe two if you’re frugal with spending. But after that you’re on your own. I’ll check that you’re still alive every year but it’s only to see if you got your shit together.”

“Wha--what do you mean ‘no wedding’?”

“Seriously, Derek?” You rolled your eyes at him before pulling off your ring. It hurt to let it drop onto the table but you wouldn’t let yourself continue something already broken. “You cheated on me for three months with my own sister and you’re asking why there’s no wedding? Don’t try coming back because you’re the one who fucked up and I’m going to be the one to keep myself happy instead of married to a cheat. Have a wonderful life, the both of you.” You breezed past the pack as they just entered the loft.

“Y/n? Where are you going?” Scott called out.

“You can throw all of my stuff away, Derek!” That was all you called out as you drove to your parents house to take care of legal stuff about your sister and tell them the news.

 

Your parents actually didn’t want you to go but Lydia was like a little sister to you and she asked you to be at her wedding. Plus Stiles was a good kid and you wanted to support their long road to where they are now. “Mom, yes he’ll probably be there but I’ll be fine. I’m over him.” You gave her a reassuring hug as you loaded your suitcase into the car.

“I know, honey. But I know you genuinely loved him and those kinds of things are hard to get over.” She looked at you with such empathy and you were glad you had a mother like her. “No matter how much I know you are the strongest woman I’ve ever met, even you can break.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll call you when I get to the hotel, Mom. Tell Dad I’m leaving the company to him.” Kissing her on the cheek, you drove away with a heavy heart. She was right. The break up was still hard to handle even a year later because you loved him so much. But you had to get over it. Or you’ll never be happy again. At least you knew Abigail was really trying to pick up her act after the rude awakening. She even beg for forgiveness for all the things she’d done. You left without answering.

You were checking in when you heard your name from the side. “Y/n! I’m so glad you could make it!” Stiles engulfed you in a tight hug. “I thought with him coming, you would bail.” The pack knew the general gist of the sudden cancellation of the engagement but they didn’t know it was your sister and he’d done it for a good three months. All they knew was you caught him cheating with a stranger and left. They’d all been pissed off until you told them it was fine and to forgive him. You weren’t sure if Lydia did yet.

“How could I miss my two favorite people’s wedding? Where is she by the way? I should say hi before I go up for a quick nap.” You gave him a relaxed smile.

“She’s just over there. Lydia actually didn’t want to invite him but he is pack so Scott kind of insisted. Plus we all felt bad after he’d walked into the tenth tree within an hour of training.”

You snorted and shook your head. “I’ll be fine and Lydia should let it go.” Spotting the bride, you waved and gave her a tight hug when she came over. “Sorry, I’m late. Couldn’t figure out what present to buy.”

“You know exactly what present to get everyone.” She gave you a pointed look but smiled brighter than you’d ever seen her smile. “I missed you. The whole pack did.”

“I visit for Thursday dinners.” You smirked just as you saw his face. He was more withdrawn than you’d remembered him to be, his eyes were heavy and dull. And your heart tried to reach for him but your mind stopped it before it could. Turning back to Lydia, you caught the obvious frown. “Lydia, smile. It’s your big day and you shouldn’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” You kissed her forehead in comfort. “Now, I’m going to get a quick nap before dinner and I’ll talk to you then.”

“Don’t forget to set an alarm this time.” She finally smiled again and sent you off.

You were sure Derek knew you were there as his hopeful but dejected stare followed you throughout the reception. But he was too scared to go up to you and you made no move to either. When Parrish asked you for a dance for old times sake, you laughed and took his hand. You noted how jealous Derek looked, glaring at the offensive hands on your hip. But you ignored him and let Parrish twirl you around. Afterwards you talked to his girlfriend for a while, who was just as sweet as the deputy.

You danced and laughed with whoever came up to you, first shy Liam, then bubbly Scott, etcetera etcetera. Until you danced with every pack member. All but one. But you could tell he wanted to. Wanted to come up to you like he used to and just hold you in his arms. But those days were over. Excusing yourself, you roamed around the hotel until you found the glass-enclosed pool. Letting yourself relax on one of the chairs, you felt him come in before you heard him.

“Have I ever told you about why I hate cheating so much above all else?” You said as you distractedly watched the city light up around you. “I always thought my father and my mom were soulmates, two halves of a whole. They looked so perfect together and loved each other so much.” You smiled at the fond memories, before everything went to shit. “But I was naive and young. I didn’t know that my mom’s love had turned one-sided. I didn’t know why my father would come home smelling like perfume my mom would never wear. I didn’t understand that the female moaning of ecstasy from my parents room wasn’t my mom. Until I caught my father having sex on the couch as me and my mom came back from school. Abigail was too young to remember. But I remembered the nights of constant yelling and watching my mom sob on the back porch like her heart was torn apart and stomped on. Imagine an 8 year old watching as your family broke because your father decided to trick his own wife that he still loved her just as strongly as she did while fucking random women in their own bed. I hated cheaters from that moment on. What my sister did for attention only worsened my hate.”

You sighed, stood up to face him. “I can’t go back to how it was. I don’t want to. You broke my heart in the same exact way my father broke my mom and I want to hate you for it. But I’m understanding why my mom still spoke good about my father even after they divorced. Sometimes you don’t get to choose who you give your whole heart to. And sometimes you’re left without one for yourself.” You were tired and he looked so heartbroken. It was like you could see every little bit of hope he had left crumble into dust. But you couldn’t stay with someone who cheated on you. Your mind couldn’t take it. “Goodbye Derek. I hope you find someone you can give your own heart to. Because we both know I wasn’t the one.” Brushing by him, you didn’t let yourself fall apart until you were behind closed doors.

You really hated cheaters.


End file.
